Vegeta y Bulma
by Airi Brief
Summary: Esta es la historia de Vegeta y Bulma que ocurre después de la llegada de Trunks del futuro


**Hola esta historia es de Vegeta y bulma espero que les gusten**

**Los tipos de letras son los mismos de siempre**´

**Negrilla: Notas de autor**

Normal: **La historia**

_Cursiva_: **Pensamientos de personajes**

**Si tienen criticas díganlas, pero no sean muy duros porque soy muy sensible y lloro de nada.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Esto pasa un año después de la llegada de Trunks del futuro**

Bulma se estaba preparando para una cita de aniversario con Yamcha, Bulma estaba muy feliz, se puso un vestido largo con lentejuelas doradas, con un escote en el cuello en forma de V, en la espada todo descubierto, lo acompaño con clac dorado con una rosa también dorada muy bonita, y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros, y se hiso un recogido que salían suelto uno que otro rulos. Vegeta está dormido.

Bulma se estaba maquillando cuando sonó el timbre, como Bulma no bajaba el padre de Bulma el Dr. Brief abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches Dr. Brief- Dice Yamcha-

-Buenas noches Yamcha- Dice el Dr. Brief-

Bulma llega, Yamcha queda sorprendido cuando la ve. Bulma sonriendo se acerca a Yamcha saludándolo con un beso corto y tierno.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que seguir trabajando, que tengan una bonita noche-Dice el Dr. Brief mientras se dirige a su laboratorio-

-Chao papa- Dice Bulma-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamcha lleva a Bulma al restaurante más romántico de toda la ciudad del norte

-Gracias por esta cena tan linda- Dice Bulma mientras toma de la mano a Yamcha

-No me lo agradezcas, lo mejor para mi princesa- Dice Yamcha con un tono romántico, mientras se acerca a Bulma y le da un beso tierno-

-Yamcha, voy un momento al tocador- Dice bulma mientras se levanta y se dirige al tocador-

Mientras Bulma estaba en el baño una fan de Yamcha **(recordemos que Yamcha era beisbolista)** vio a Yamcha y se acercó y le tapo los ojos, Yamcha pensó que era bulma sin pensarlo se voltio y la beso, justo en ese momento llego bulma y cuando ve esa escena queda paralizada, su ojos se van llenando poco a poco de lágrimas y justo cuando cae la primera lagrima Yamcha abre los ojos y ve que a la que estaba besando no era bulma, se separa rápidamente de ella, pero para su sorpresa cuando voltea hacia atrás ve a bulma que en su rostro se le ve la tristeza, justo en ese momento bulma reacciona y ese rostro triste se mezcla con uno de furia.

-Pu… pue… puedo explicarlo- Dice Yamcha con miedo-

-Como pudiste-Dice bulma con furia y tristeza- Y en nuestro aniversario…-

Bulma se acerca a Yamcha y le da una cachetada con toda su fuerza, de acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, Yamcha intento detenerla pero no pudo, Bulma saco de su bolso una capsula, de la que salió un auto muy lujoso, se montó y se fue del lugar a toda velocidad mientras manejaba iba llorando.

-Como Yamcha pudo hacerme esto a mi… no puedo creerlo… lo odio… ¡Lo odio!-Decía bulma mientras manejaba-

En ese momento de tantas lagrimas se le nublo la vista y su auto se salió de la vía y choco, Bulma le dio con la frente al volante y se rompió un poco la cabeza pero no le prestó atención, porque el dolor que sentía en el corazón era más fuerte que eso, se levanta y encapsula su auto dañando, luego saca otro auto y sigue su rumbo pero esta vez con más prudencia en la velocidad.

Cuando llega a su casa corre a su cuarto, se tira en la cama a llorar. Vegeta **(que su cuarto está al lado de bulma)** se despierta, agarra la almohada y se la pone en la cara y en las orejas para poder dormir porque el llanto de bulma era muy ensordecedor, pero su oído de sayajin lo traiciona y sigue sin poder dormir, se va enojando poco a poco hasta que estalla, se levanta, y se dirige a el cuarto del bulma, abre la puerta bruscamente

-¡Puedes callarte ya! – Dice vegeta con cara de pocos amigos-

Bulma da un brinco porque no había notado la presencia del sayajin, levanta la cabeza y dirige su vista al sayajin…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado no olviden de dejar sus rewiers**


End file.
